Mirage
by Voyageur
Summary: What happens when NwN mixes with Pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction_

_Flash. _A lavender portal appeared above a volcano. A nearby Flygon watched as something dropped out of the hovering portal. It was a human.

His natural instincts told him that he must rescue the human. He swooped up from his next and flew with lightning sped to the volcano. His scaled head craned around, searching inside the magma filled mountain. All he saw was lava and…

_There. _The human was dangling from a rock, barely conscious. With a flap of his mighty wings, he grabbed the human from the rocks. It hung from his body limply as he darted back into the jungle. Once he set the human down, he took some time to examine it. That's when he began to doubt it was a human at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter One_

The thing had given him a nickname.

To him, it sounded like Chronepsis. He thought it was a rather strange nickname for a Flygon. But the name, he somehow knew, held great meaning. For what, he did not know or understand.

The human-thing was exceedingly odd looking. It was covered in a lot of hard garments, had a pair of purple Charizard-like wings, and protective head gear in the shape resembling a Charizard's head. The thing had retractable claws on its fingers. A scaled tail swept around its feet, which was also wrapped in metallic garments. But the shape of itself looked human. It stood on two legs and spoke the tongue of humans. But when it spoke, it seemed to speak with two voices at once.

Even though Chronepsis could not understand Human-language, he could tell the person was greatly confused. It kept pacing around the jungle floor and looking at itself, as if it were making sure it was indeed its own body. Then it would shake its head, as if skeptical, and babbled more Human-language. The bottom part of its head gear moved as the person talked, as if it were its real mouth. The eyes glowed red and it had vertical pupils, like a dragon-type Pokémon.

Chronepsis absentmindedly told himself that this was crazy. The thing, having somehow recognized Flygon-tongue, answered with, "What is? The fact that I'm two people in one body? Oh, _that's_ not crazy. Not crazy at all!"

Chronepsis was shocked that it could understand him and also speak in Flygon-language. When the person calmed down, the two of them conversed a little more. It told him what had happened.

"This may not sound very convincing, but I am two people in one body. One of me was a ninja assassin named Trance. She was a leader of a place called Knightclub. The other one of me was a part demon named Shaman. She was a druid of nature in the same organization. And then we got into a portalling accident, and they morphed into one. Me."

"Do you have a name _now_?" Asked Chronepsis in Flygon-Language.

"I don't know."

"It seems so. Perhaps it will come to you soon."

The armored woman seemed to sigh. "Will you be my partner? Just for the time being…"

Chronepsis gazed at her, shocked. "Your… partner?"

She seemed embarrassed. "Well… maybe it doesn't work that way in this world. If you don't want to, that's fine."

Chronepsis shuffled his wings. "No, I did not mean it like that. It's just, well…" He looked away. "Humans usually capture Pokémon to acquire their assistance."

He could see she didn't understand, so he went on. "But yes, I accept."

"Well, I think the first thing we should do is get to the nearest human city," She said, looking up at the sky.

Chronepsis also peered up. "Can you fly with your wings?"

She glanced at both wings. She moved them in a flapping motion, slowly. Her armored feet lifted up off the ground and into the air of the jungle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chronepsis was surprised how well she could fly. The armored one could fly as if she had been flying all her life.

The people below on the ground pointed up at them in awe and faces of wonder as they flew by. Some people screamed and an, and some just stood where they were, staring.

They landed on a building and surveyed the Human City. It was small with a few houses and food stores. Creatures ran about on the street, all of them looking as peculiar as Chronepsis.

"What are they?" Asked the human thing. "They are Pokémon," Answered Chronepsis. "I am also a Pokémon. Humans call my kind a Flygon."

"A Flygon?"

"Yes. And every Pokémon can fight as well. There are four attacks we can know at once. The attacks I have learned are Earthquake, Fly, Crunch, and Slash."

She blinked. "But… why do humans capture Pokémon, just to have them fight as Illithid Thralls?"

Chronepsis gave her a confused look. "What are Illithid Thralls?"

"The Illithid are a race in my world that lives in an underground place called Underdark. They enslave humans. The enslaved ones are their 'Thralls.' The Illithid make them fight in an arena called the Pits. But the Thrall that loses to its opponent gets killed."

Chronepsis still did not understand. "Gets killed?"

"Don't people die in your world?"

He gave her a look telling her he did not understand.

"It's when their life and body cease to exist. Their soul lives, however."

The Flygon's eyes grew wide in realization. "Ah… we do die, yes. But… it is usually peaceful."

She looked away. "I have killed a fair amount of evil people in both lives."

But Chronepsis shook his head. "I refuse to listen to any more of that." He gazed at her with his red eyes. "Now we shall get some supplies from this human city."

As she leaped down from the building with Chronepsis, the wings on her back retracted into her body as well as her claws and tail, giving her the appearance of a human in dragon-like armor.

A small yellow Pokémon with red cheeks greeted her with a "Pika pika!" The human thing nodded and pika'd a hello back to the Pokémon, who seemed surprised.

She pushed open the door to the Pokémart and walked inside with Chronepsis. Inside the store, children pointed to Pokémon plushies happily, while humans with Pokémon by their sides bought strange spray bottle-like objects and little red and white balls with buttons in the middle.

Chronepsis eyed the little red and white balls warily. "Those are the devices humans use to capture us. They call them Pokéballs," He said in Flygon-Language.

"Really? They look harmless…"

People around her stopped shopping and gaped at her. "Yes? What is it?" She asked in common. They all blinked or muttered something and shook their heads, and went back to their shopping.

"Is it not usual to be able to understand and speak to Pokémon?" The human thing asked Chronepsis in a whisper.

"It is unnatural, yes."

"What do they hear when we speak in the Flygon tongue?"

"_Flygon flygon-gon flygon-fly_," he answered simply.

"Strange," She murmured. "The humans only hear you say your own names. Doesn't that sound weird?"

Just then, a human with a Dragonair by his side walked into the Pokémart. His hair was spiky and was colored navy blue, and he wore simple human clothing and a red cape with a design of a dragon on the back. On his belt were three Pokéballs.

The Dragonair regarded Chronepsis with cool brown eyes. "_Greetings_," she said in Dragonair-Language. Her voice was light and airy, as if it were a song instead of a greeting.

The human seemed to stare at the armored one with Chronepsis with a raised eyebrow. "So _you're_ the mirage person that was in the city."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Three_

…_Mirage? Mirage… Mirage! _The word spoke clearly to her. _My new name is Mirage!_ Her heart sang. _I found my name,_ she thought with glee.

"My name _is_ Mirage," she said in almost a whisper. "What is your name?"

The human nodded. "Mirage, is it? My name is Ruth. I am a dragon type trainer."

Mirage tilted her head in wonder. "What do you mean, a dragon type trainer?"

"I am a person who trains dragon type Pokémon." Ruth once again regarded her with an arched eyebrow. "Are you new here?"

"Yes, I am…"

"Where from?" He asked. Mirage paused, trying to think of what to say without making him suspicious. "North… near the jungle, where I found my partner, Chronepsis."

Ruth glanced at the Flygon. "He is a fine dragon type. He must have been hard to capture."

"Capture?" Mirage blurted out.

"He is yours, isn't he?" Ruth eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes—I mean, no, not exactly, but… we're just friends." Chronepsis confirmed it with a yes that sounded like a "_Fly-flyy_" to human ears. Ruth smiled, cleared of suspicion and doubt.

"That is good. I have heard of evil people stealing powerful and well trained Pokémon." He glanced at his Dragonair, who was gazing at Chronepsis with interest. He seemed surprised. "Is… your Flygon still wild?"

A slow nod, for she did not capture him with a Pokéball.

Ruth blinked. "You need to capture your Flygon to not have him be captured by another person. A Pokémon's loyalties lie with the trainer who captures it."

Mirage hesitated and leaned over to Chronepsis. "Should I… should I capture you? I mean… you would be taken from your home in the jungle. Taken from the wild. You would be forced to stay with me," She muttered softly to Chronepsis in Flygon-Language. Chronepsis nodded his scaled head. "It should be done."

Mirage peered at the counter, where the shopkeeper peered at them curiously. "I-I'll go get a Pokéball." With a quick glance back at Chronepsis, she hurried over to the counter. Ruth gave her 200$ to pay for the Pokéball. "Is that all sir—I mean, ma'am?" Asked the shopkeeper hastily. "Yes," Mirage said.

_Why is Chronepsis giving up his freedom? Does he know he cannot return to the wild if he stays inside the ball?_ The most worrying thought in her head was, _Will I be a good enough trainer for him if he decides to stay?_

Ruth suggested that they all go outside to capture. Mirage, Chronepsis, Dragonair, and Ruth stepped out into the fresh, cool air. The golden sun glistened through the leaves in the trees, bathing things everywhere in sunlight. People gathered and gaped at Mirage, as if in wonder about her godlike appearance. "Who is it?" She heard inquisitive children asked. Their parents would answer with, "We don't know. Shush now, hon."

"Are you ready?" Mirage whispered to Chronepsis. "If you are," he replied. Admiration and pride gleamed in his red eyes. Mirage smiled, now suddenly confident.

Mirage took the ball in her hands. It grew in size somewhat as she pressed the white button in the middle of the ball. She took a deep breath and got ready to throw it—

_Swoosh! _Something swooped down and scooped up Chronepsis. It looked like some sort of metal jet with extended grippers, the Flygon struggling in one of the gripper's clasps.

Mirage gasped, the crowd screamed, Ruth scowled. "It's Team Nova, the Pokémon thieves!" He summoned his Dragonair to him, preparing to fight. "They must have been watching us," roared Mirage.

"_Ice beam_," Ruth commanded his Dragonair. From the jewel atop the Dragonair's head, a beam of ice shot out and onto the metal aircraft. It deflected off of the ship's shiny metal, hitting the ground and covering a patch of it with a layer of ice.

"Impossible," Ruth growled.

"Leave it to me!" Mirage's wings came out of her back once again. She shot into the air like a lit firecracker after the speeding ship. Ruth stepped back, amazed… and possibly, fearful?

She sped up to the ship, spreading her draconic wings to the fullest. She could see humans through the windows of the ship, only two. They were both dressed with black cloth on every single square inch of their bodies, except for their eyes, giving them the appearance of mummies.

She landed on the metal part attached to the free gripper. "Chronepsis," she cried.

"Mirage! You must fly! These humans will capture you too," Chronepsis shouted to her desperately.

Suddenly, the free gripper wrapped its metallic hand around her. She struggled in the tight grasp. A person's voice purred, "Ah, an interloper. Perhaps its futile attempts to fly to the rescue have caused its own downfall." The voice was smooth and smug sounding. It reminded Mirage of a snake, swaying from side to side, finding the perfect angle to strike.

A metal hatch opened on the top of the ship and one of the mummy-looking humans leaped out with a flip and landed on the long piece of metal attached to Mirage's gripper.

"Now, what a curious creature you are," he purred. "Are you a Pokémon? Perhaps you will do your part of destruction with the other captured ones." His brown eyes gleamed in triumph. She struggled fruitlessly and shrieked in pain as she felt a surge of weakening electricity. Mirage glanced at Chronepsis, who hung limply in his gripper.

"Chronepsis…?" She whispered. He raised his head slowly, as if painful to do so. He blinked sadly.

The Team Nova human strode forwards on the metal towards Mirage. With effort, Chronepsis growled at him warningly. Mirage stared at the human in defiance.

"You're a unique one, all right. Our master will be pleased," he gazed down at Mirage with narrowed eyes.

"You will not touch her," Chronepsis barked at him, which only sounded like a "_Flygon Flygon fly_" to the human. But the human, who may not have understood the words, did understand the meaning.

"You do not wish to be a part of the greater good?" His voice was smooth and smug, but he was a viper with his fangs bared. His eyes, the only part of him visible with all the cloth on his body, were flaming with anger. "Perhaps this will give you a change of heart." He took a remote from a pocket in his full-body clothing. He pressed a large button and a current of electricity surged through the gripper, shocking Chronepsis. He gave an agonizing cry of pain and fell limp again.

"Now, let's get a closer look at you." The Team Nova member strode closer to Mirage along the metal. He did not see the anger in her eyes, burning white hot and scorching her control.

"Perhaps you should be thrown off first," Mirage said icily.

"You… can speak?" Asked the human, stepping back in surprise.

"Much more than you would when I'm finished," growled Mirage. She let the anger take her, consuming her, feeding her strength and power. Chronepsis opened one eye, gazing at her in awe.

Mirage lifted her helmeted head to the sky and roared. The sky shook. The earth quaked. The seas rippled. Pokémon everywhere gazed around in fear. When finally the roar ended, the ship split slowly in half, the metal cracking. The grippers imprisoning Mirage and Chronepsis shattered and they ship veered, falling, bringing Mirage and Chronepsis down in the air. Mirage could not open her wings, her power was recharging still. She could only fall through the air helplessly.

Suddenly, she felt something grabbing her. Mirage opened her eyes to see Chronepsis. He was weak and badly bruised, but holding onto her as they both fell. "If we die," He said weakly, "We will die as companions. As a team."

It seemed like hours until they hit the ground and fell out of consciousness.


End file.
